Ha Ji Won
Perfil thumb|250px|Ha Ji Won *'Nombre:' 하지원 / Ha Ji Won * Nombre real: 전해림 / Jeon Hae Rim * Profesión: Actriz, Cantante, Escritora *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 168 cm *'Peso:' 48kg *'Signo zodíacal:' Cáncer *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia: '''Dos hermanas y un hermano menor/Actor (Jun Tae Soo) *'Agencia:' Haewadal Entertainment Dramas *Hospital Ship (MBC, 2017) *The Time We Were Not In Love (SBS, 2015) *Empress Ki (MBC, 2013-2014) *The King 2hearts (MBC, 2012) *Secret Garden (SBS, 2010) *Hwang Jin Yi (KBS, 2006) *Fashion 70's (SBS, 2005) ''cameo *What Happened in Bali (SBS, 2004) *Damo (MBC, 2003) *Days in the Sun (KBS, 2002) *Life Is Beautiful (KBS, 2001) *Secret (MBC, 2000) *School (KBS1, 1999) *Tears of the Dragon (KBS1, 1996) Programas de TV *Go Go with Sister(On Style, 2015) *Running Man episodio 86 Temas para Programas de TV *''You’re Joy (feat Jung Hee Chul)'' tema para Go Go with Sister (2015) Películas *Manhunt (2016) *Risking Life for Love (2016) *Chronicle of a Blood Merchant (2015) *The Huntresses (2014) *As One (2012) *Sector 7 (2011) *Closer to Heaven (2009) * Haeundae (2009) * Fool/BA:BO (2008) * His Last Gift (2008, cameo) * Sex is Zero 2 (2007, cameo) * Miracle on 1st Street(2007) * My Lovely Week (2005, cameo) * Duelist (2005) * Daddy Long Legs (2005) * Love So Divine (2004) * 100 Days with Mr. Arrogant (2004) * Reversal of Fortune (2003) * Sex is Zero (2002) * Phone (2002) * Nightmare (2000) (2000) * Ditto (2000) * Truth Game (2000) Anuncios *'2017:' Purmil N-1 *'2017:' Sesa Living *'2017:' Crocodile Ladies *'2016:' STYLUS (joyas) *'2016: 'Marie Claire Junto a Bolin Chen *'2016: 'Elle *'2015: 'KOON *'2015: '''High Cut junto a Ha Jung Woo *'2013: Asics Korea junto a Lee Jong Suk *'''2011: Beer Cass Light junto a PSY *'2011: '''A Cafe La *'2010-2016:' Crocodile Ladies Videos Musicales *PSY - Daddy (2015) *Rain - Love Story (2008) *Lee Soo Young - Flower (2005) *Luey - Tears (2001) *KCM - Black And White Photos *Wax- OPPA (2000) *Wax - Mother's Diary (2000) Discografía Mini Album Digital Single Reconocimientos *'2017 MBC Drama Awards:' Female High Excellence Award for Miniseries (Hospital Ship) *'2013 MBC Drama Awards:' Daesang / Gran Premio ) Empress Ki *'2013 MBC Drama Awards:' Actriz Más Popular / Empress Ki *'2013 MBC Drama Awards:' Actriz del Año/ Empress Ki *'2010 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Excelencia - Actriz (Drama Especial) / Secret Garden *'2010 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Netizen Popularidad - Drama / Secret Garden *'2010 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Netizen Popularidad / Secret Garden *'2010 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Pareja junto a Hyun Bin / Secret Garden *'2010 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Estrella Top Ten / Secret Garden *'2007 32nd Golden Chest International TV Festival:' Mejor actriz Hwang Jin Yi *'2007 34th Korean Broadcasting Awards:' Mejor actriz Hwang Jin Yi *'2006 KBS Performance Awards:' Gran Premio Hwang Jin Yi *'2006 KBS Performance Awards:' Mejor pareja con Jang Geun Suk *'2006 KBS Performance Awards:' Premio concedido por los internautas *'2004 40th BaekSang Awards:' Mejor actriz What Happened in Bali *'2000 Blue Dragon Awards:' Mejor actriz secundaria Ditto *'2000 Grand Bell Award:' Mejor nueva actriz Truth Game Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad de Dan Gook. *'Aficiones:''' Hapkido (arte marcial), nadar, danza de jazz, jangu chum (danza tradicional), kendo, golf, montar a caballo *Audicionó alrededor de 100 veces antes de convertirse en actriz. *El 2 de noviembre lanzó un libro de ensayo, donando los derechos ganados en el Hospital Severance. El libro trata de cómo ella fue capaz de convertirse en una actriz y los detalles de las acciones de su niñez. *Fue nombrada la "hermana mayor" de la Nación, junto con la actriz Kim Hye Soo. *Firmó con la agencia china Invincible Plan. *Su padre murio de un ataque al corazón la mañana del 2 de enero del 2016 *Embajadora Cultural de Nueva Zelanda en Corea *Tuvo rumores de citas con el actor Taiwanes Chen Bolin *Ji Chang Wook la escogio como su tipo ideal en un programa de variedades. Debía escoger entre Song Hyo kyo y Ha Ji Won donde este escogio a Ha Ji Won *Su mejor amigo actor es Hyun Bin con quien protagonizó el popular drama "Secret Garden" *En una entrevista se le preguntó con cual de sus co estrellas le gustaría volver a trabajar? ella escogio a Jo In Sung con quien protagonizó el drama "What happened in bali" *Tiene un gran parecido con la Actriz y Modelo Kim Ha Neul Enlaces *Oficial Fan Cafe *Página Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Twitter Oficial * Instagram Oficial * Oficial Facebook * Weibo Oficial Galería Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Haewadal Entertainment